Lina VS Yami : a SlayersYuGiOh crossover
by Yali GM
Summary: What happens when the Slayers's and Yu-Gi-Oh's cast meet at school? This has been redone, corrected...
1. 0 Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Lina was an happy 7 years old girl but she didn't have an easy life. Her mother died when she gave birth to her and she lived with her grand mother, her sister Luna and all the rest of her family in the familial restaurant.

One day , she was out to the cemetery and bring flowers to her mother's grave when she saw a little boy crying. It was raining so hard, she though it was just a dream. She slowly walked over to him and sat down on the branch next to him. He looked around her age and was crying.

"Hi , why are you crying?" She asked, looking at him.

The little boy looked up at her and answered "My dad and mom died in a car accident and now I'm all alone. Why did they leave me?"

Lina pat his shoulder "Oh, I know how you feel, but you must have a family that must be looking for you"

"They don't love me... I want my parents back, I want them back!" He cried.

Lina stood up a little angry "Think about them... They have lost family members too, they're sad too. Now get up and go back home ... They must have been looking for you" She smiled at him and handed him her umbrella and then disappeared , leaving the young boy astonished ...


	2. I Junior High

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- 5 years later -**

It was a bright morning. A young girl was making breakfast while watching the news on TV. When she looked at the time, she yelled "LINA! Hurry up or you'll be late, again."

Rubbing her eyes, Lina entered the kitchen and began to eat. Yawning, she asked the older girl, her sister "Why do I have to go to school? I want to travel on my own, I want to discover things, not just sit on a chair listening to silly things."

"JUST GO!" was the answer...

Lina was so afraid of her sister that she gave up and went to school. Lina was now 12 and was in the same class that her friends Gourry Sylphiel Filia and her cousins Valgarv and Xellos...She was known for her bad-tempers and her family.

On the road , she met Gourry , her best friend , like everyday .  
"Hi Gourry ! How are you today?"  
"Hi Lina!" As soon as he greeted her , the bell rang. "I think we are late now!"

* * *

**- Meanwhile, in the classroom -**

A young teacher was talking , His name was Na Mitamura... He was loved by all the girls and admired by all the boys. "Today we'll talk about geography but before, I'll introduce you some news you all heard , an earthquake destroyed St Francis Junior High so the student have to come here."

The student began to talk , not listening anymore to the teacher.  
"St Francis? Isn't it a school for rich?"  
"yes"  
"I heard the students there are all snobs"  
"No way"

The teacher made them stop their talking and said "I hope you'll accept them and get along ... The first one is Zeldigas Greywords"  
A voice stopped him , sounding a little annoyed "It's ZELGADIS , Mister Mitamura"  
The young teacher laughed and looked at him " Well , it's too complicated so we'll call you Zel ... And you can call me Prof. Na" The teacher looked at the others new students and introduced them " This is Anzu Mazaki , Katsuya Jounouchi , Yugi and Yami Mutou"  
As they heard that , some girls giggled "They don't look like rich people...""They look cute too ."

Prof Na coughed and said "So Zel , sit near Mai Kujaku, Jou behind Zel , Anzu near Kaji and the twins must be together and will sit in the desk at the end of the class."  
"Come on everybody, help them, ok?  
A young guy called the Prof. Na "Mr , Mr ... Shit he doesn't listen to me."  
"It'll cause trouble"

Prof Na began his class when they all heard a noise "BOOM"  
Lina and Gourry arrived , running in the class "Sorry we are late"  
Gourry apologized to the teacher while Lina ran over her seat , glaring at the guy that was sitting on it.  
"Hey ... What are you doing here? It's my seat."  
A small boy looked at her , lost "I'm sorry but ...the teacher told us to sit here."  
"What?" Lina was ready to hit him when the boy next to him looked at her and said" It's not such a big deal , look there are seats near the teacher. Now leave my brother alone or you'll pay"

Gourry walked next to Lina "Oi Lina , come here!"  
"NO , I want MY seat" She then whispered to him "We can eat there and not listen and we are near everybody"  
Prof Na clapped his hands together and said "Lina sit down here"  
"But ..."  
"Or I'll call your sister."  
Lina and Gourry sat near the teacher , Lina turning around and glaring at the twins .


	3. II Highschool Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- Another 5 years later - **

Lina is 17 and an high school 's good friend with Gourry , Sylphiel , Filia and Xellos and valgarv her cousins. They all get along with everybody except Yami and his friends. Well they didn't mind Anzu or Yugi, but they couldn't get along with Yami-the-brat, Zel-the-geek and Jou-the-dumb ... They were always in the same classes and the more the time passed and the more the rivalry between Lina and Yami went bigger. They were rivals in school (always top of class), in sports ...

This was the start of a new scholar year. And as usual, they met up near the gates and greeted each others.  
"Hi everybody , can we go see in which class we are. Come on , let's go" Lina said, grabbing Gourry's arm and running to the board .  
"Oi Lina , I hope we'll be together" Gourry smiled while running.  
"I hope that too , Gourry-Sama" Sylphiel added.  
They stopped when they arrived to the board and looked at it.

CLASS A .Lina Xellos Filia Yami Zelgadis Mai ...  
CLASS B .Gourry Sylphiel Jou Yugi Anzu Valgarv ...

Lina blinked and looked again at the board "Oh no , Xellos, Filia, we are with Zel and Yami. How could they do that to us?"  
Xellos sighed and added "Great, and Mai is with us too" Not that he didn't liked her, she was fun to tease, but she was strong and kicked him a lot.  
The said-girl walked over to them "I'm not happy to be with you and them...By the way Lina , your sister forgot that" She handed Lina a purple bra. Mai's name changed 4 years before , her mother marrying Gozaburo Kaiba .. She lives with Seto and Mokuba because her mother and Gozaburo had died in a car accident.

Lina took the bra and quickly put it in her pocket , blushing a little "thanks"  
Mai left the gang taking out a cigarette from her pocket "See ya"  
Yami walked over them alone and noticing the bra, he said smirking "Sorry but you don't need that Lina"  
"GRRR" was Lina's answer Filia watched that and turned to Xellos "Namagomi ,talk to her. Lina stay cool, he is not worth it."  
Xellos smiled and kissed her cheek, leaving her dumbfounded "Sure Filia-chan ...Sorry Yami but I think that Lina has all that she needs so before talking look at yourself and at yours little 5cm..."  
Filia hit Xellos with a mace and left, yelling "Pervert"  
As the bell rangs , Lina and the others went to their classes.

* * *

**- After class, in a café- **

As usual, after school, everybody (Lina Xellos Filia Valgarv Gourry Sylphiel) gathered in a café to talk about their day.

Lina sighed "Well I'm bored , I don't think I'll be able to stand them anymore. Not only we have Yami-the-brat who does what he wants, but we have Zel-the-geek who answers all the questions we ask to the teacher"  
Xellos sighed with her "not fun" then turned to Gourry "and how is your class?"  
Gourry answered "Fine ..." when Filia cut him saying "hey ! Isn't it Amelia?"  
Valgarv added "Yes , I wonder where is she heading?"

Amelia was running in a cute little blue dress and didn't noticed Lina and Cie. She was a friend of the gang, even if she was younger than them. She was in love with Zelgadis and had decided to talk to him.  
"Zelgadis-san! I love you! Can we go out?" she said when she arrived next to his group (him, Anzu, Jou, Yami, Yugi)  
"NO!" was he answer. He had nothing against her but he didn't share her feelings.  
"But ,why?"

Yami decided to help him and said ""Zel , are you coming?"  
"Yes..."  
Amelia looked at them "So the rumors were true."  
"The rumors?"  
"That you too are going out!"  
Yami who was drinking spit it out: "What? What are you talking about? Who said that to you?"  
"Ah ... I ..."  
Zelgadis smiled at her , using his charms "Please Ame-chan "  
"KYAAA ... Ok I heard Xellos and Lina talking about it."  
"GRRR I'll kill her." Zelgadis said, clenching his fist, when Yami shook his head and said "I have a better idea"


	4. III The rumor

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yami grinned evilly and said "Amelia , what you have heard is not the truth.."  
"I don't believe you Yami"  
Zelgadis added "But he is right...Lina said that about us because ..."  
"Because ..."  
"Because once I disagreed with her and now she's mad at me and said all that can destroy me ."  
"Why did you disagree with her? and why would she like to punish you?"  
"Because ... We saw her going out with Xellos."  
Amelia looked at him "Really?"  
Zelgadis smiled at her "I'll never lie to you , trust me ;)"  
Amelia blushed a bit "Of course ..." then left, running .  
Yugi and Anzu shook their heads , Yugi saying "You have gone too far" and Anzu "She'll kill you if she finds out."

* * *

**- The following day - **

The next morning , Yami and Co were waiting near a tree when Shizuka arrived next to them and hugged her brother, Jou "Hi big bro , How are you?" She was a year younger than her brother but they were pretty close.  
"Fine ...What do you want?"  
"Ohhh ... I wanted to tell you what I have just heard..Did you knew that Lina and Xellos had been seen near a Love-Hotel?"  
Yami as he heard that started laughing. Zelgadis, on the other hand, had though about that all night and was starting to feel a little guilty about that lie.  
"Really?"  
"Everybody knows , I'll be late ,bye"  
Anzu looked at them "The rumor is really different than what you said."

In Class A , Lina was angry "Hey ,did you see how this girl looked at us?"  
"Maybe it's a fan of mine!" Xellos joked.  
Filia hit him "who could be yours fans , Namagomi! Oh , I'll be right back , must go to the restroom."  
In the restroom , Filia heard three girls talking "Hey ,did you heard?"  
"Yes I was really shocked!"  
"What ? what?"  
"Didn't you heard? Xellos and Lina have been seen in a love-hotel doing XXX!"  
"Really?"  
"But aren't they cousins?"  
"It's horrible!"

Filia came back in the class and sat down next to Lina, repeating what she heard to the gang.  
"I wonder who say that? I'll kill them"  
"But it's true " Lina kicked Xellos!  
"Fi-chan , help me!"  
"Get out , pervert!"  
A girl glared at them "Look!It's them! Disgusting!"

Yami , who was watching the all scene , snickered at Lina triumphantly "HAHAHAH"  
Lina glared back at him, finally understanding "I'm sure it's him , It's Yami...Hey Yami , come here!"  
"What?"  
"Are you the one who begun this rumor about us?"  
"What are you talking about?Ahhhhh , the love-hotel!"  
"So it's you!"  
"No , sorry ,it's not me , you're not the center of my attention!"  
Lina strangled him "Listen!If I learn that YOU are the one who begin all of this , I'll kill you!"  
Yami laughs "Haha"  
"Laugh as long as you can!"  
As the teacher arrived , Lina came back to her seat, Zelgadis went to see Yami.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes Yes." Said Yami, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Anzu was right , I think we've gone too far."

And for the rest of the day, all Zelgadis would do was to watch Lina's.


	5. IV Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Xellos and Filia were waiting for Lina. They had to go to a party with all their class.

_- Flashback  
__"So go to your owns seats , I'll organize for us a "restaurant party". So It'll be tomorrow and everybody MUST go"  
__- End Flashback_

"Lina-chan , are you ready?"  
"Yes , let's go"

30 min after , everybody was there with their teacher.  
" So everybody is here now ,we can 's go!"  
Someone asked him "were are we going?"  
"To the "Dragon Slave""

Lina whispered "Not there..."  
Filia looked at her "Isn't it ...?"  
Mai answered for her "yes , It's where Luna works."  
Xellos shook his finger and said "In fact , it's our family restaurant so all of our family works there."

The teacher , who over-heard their talk , said "So all of you know where we go?"  
Lina pleaded "Can't we change and go somewhere else, please?"  
"Sorry , already paid!"

* * *

**- At the restaurant-**

A woman walked over them and smiled at the teacher , shaking his hand "Hi! You must be Mr Mitamura.I was waiting for you. Please come this way...Lina?" She said noticing her younger sister "So this is your class?"  
"Hi nee-chan"  
Another woman walked over them and started hugging Lina and Xellos "Hi Li-chan!Xel-chan!"  
"Hi Zelas!"  
"Hi Mum!"  
Filia asked "Mum?"  
Valgarv appeared and poked her shoulder "You didn't knew? And the guy in the kitchen in my father."  
Filia shook her head "But... They look so young."  
All the boys looked at Zelas and said "Whoa ,she is really beautiful"  
"Yes."

Yami looked around the restaurant, and noticed one of his friend, Honda, sitting at a table "Honda is here too... Hey Honda."  
"Hi everybody , let me introduce you to Naga .They are my bests friends :Yami and Zel"  
Naga laughed and said "Oh it's you ... Ame-chan ,come here!"  
Amelia ran over her sister and, as she saw Zelgadis, glomped him "Zel-kun!"  
"Erk!"  
Luna walked over the them and says "Amechan , so He is your boyfriend."  
Amelia blushed "No He doesn't like me ..."  
Yami and Zelgadis coughed, looking away, and said at the same time "It's really big here"

They walked over to the others and heard the waitress, Luna, introduce the special room for them "You'll eat here. And also the karaoke ,Se-chan will bring the machine as soon as possible. You'll wait in this flat."  
Yami nod and talked to himself "The waitress had the same haircut as this Xellos."  
Overhearing that, Zelas poked him and said "This Xellos? Lu-chan and Xel-chan are cousins so they look like a lot."  
"Cousins?"  
"Of course , because Lu-chan is the sister of Lina-chan"  
"They don't look alike each other. Luna seems to be nice and smart."  
"That's not a nice thing to say , Yami-kun , You must admit that Lina is smart too." Zelas left the room laughing.

Lina started to yell "Why do I have to serve them?"  
"Because it's your class."  
"but sister..."  
"Just do it...We have not set the tables yet, so go with them to the flat upstairs and drink a little."  
"Hai...Everybody!Come with me upstairs."  
Xellos looked at her and helped her caring some bottles "So it's here we'll wait."

Upstairs, a lot of pictures were hanging on the wall.  
Filia looked at the pictures and started to smile, recognizing some people "Val with his father! And Lina and Xellos and Val are here... You were so cute when you were young"  
Some guys were looking at another picture "Who is this girl? She is really cute."  
"yes ..." was Zelgadis and Yami's answers "I'd like to meet her , she is a babe."  
Lina walked over them and said "It was my mother and you are too late to see her."  
Zelgadis, who felt sad for her, asked "How did she died if it's not indiscreet?"  
"I killed her."  
Luna arrived next to them and "What my little sister means is that she died when she gave birth to her. But she knew that ..."  
Yami looked at Lina and though "She had gone through a lot, when she was young". He left Lina and Zelgadis alone who were looking at the portrait.  
Luna clapped her hands together and said "well everybody, please come back downstairs ,meal is ready"

The meal went without troubles and they had to come back to the flat because they are waiting for the Karaoke Machine.  
The teacher clapped his hands together "So I'll write your names in a piece of paper and choose who'll sing the songs , if nobody wants to sing."  
Lina asked everybody "somebody wants a drink? Vodka , Soho ..."  
Xellos laughed "They can serve themselves."  
Lina whispered back to him "i know that but Luna asked me to do that."

Luna and another guy walked in the upstairs flat , the guy saying"Hi! I'm the owner of the Karaoke so don't break it."  
"Se-chan"  
"Hi!"Lina walked over him and greeted him but notices he was glaring at somebody else in the room "Yami? Oh no I hate him!"  
Yami had the same reaction "Oh no!Seto Kaiba!"  
Luna sweat dropped and grab his arm "Se-chan ,we'll leave now ,stop it "  
"Well , I just want Yami to sing the 1st song for me. And since I'm nice, you can sing with another person."  
"No way!"Yami said glaring at him then said "Well , If I have to sing ,Lina'll have too."

Lina glared at him "I can't because ... because I'm the hostess."  
Luna poked her "SING!Everybody ,Lina is singing come here!"  
"You didn't have to call them. Fine, I'll sing but I want to sing alone!"  
Yami grunted "Fine with me"  
Garv arrived and cheered her "Go Lina!"

_Tachi mukau saki ni kawaita kaze _  
_Hageshiku fuki aretemo _  
_Jumon no hitotsu mo tonaetanara _  
_Watashi no PEESU ni naru _  
_Dare mo ga urayamu kono PAWAA to _  
_Bibou ga yurusanai wa _  
_Donna aite demo hirumanai de _  
_MANTO o nabikaseru no_

_Are mo shitai, kore mo shitai _  
_Onna no ko ni mietatte _  
_Yudan shitara jigoku iki yo _  
_Jama wa sasenaikara_

_Far away _  
_Omou mama wa ga mama ni _  
_Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai _  
_Tsurai hibi mo egao de PIRIODO yo _  
_Far away _  
_Ikutsu mo no maryoku daite _  
_Kyou o koete yukitai no _  
_Yume ni mukai aruki tsuzukete yuku _  
_Kagirinai hodo _  
_Get along, Try again_

Lina continued to sing, leaving her friends and classmates astonished.

* * *

**- 2 hours later -**

Everybody is having fun, most of them drunk.  
A girls walked near Xellos "Excuse me , where is the restroom?"  
"This way! Why? Are you ill?"  
The girl didn't answer and ran into the bathroom. Xellos follows her but noticed Yami and walked to him.

"What do you want?"  
"Come here!Ok ,we'll be fine in this room." Xellos grabbed his arms and they entered in the room "Why did you said that?The rumor I mean."  
"What?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. Are you silly to say that Lina and I went in a love-hotel?"  
"You were the ones who begin all."

" You told Amelia that Zel and I were going out."  
"Oh I remember now..We said that with Lina because Amelia was in love with Zel and we didn't want her to be hurt because we know he doesnt feel the same."

Zelgadis entered the room "Really? Humm sorry I was listening because I saw you and Yami come here and was worried. Thanks and sorry."  
Xellos smiled "You must thanks Lina ,it was her idea!" He then clapped his fingers and made her appear in the room. "Xel , I told you not to do that!"Noticing the others and glared at them "What are ya doing in my room?"  
Xellos shook his head "Oh Oh she's drunk!"  
"Well , Isn't that our littles boyfriends Zelgadis and Yami?" Walking closer to them, she leaned on to Zelgadis and whispered "Don't you want to thank me, Zellychan?"

Zelgadis coughed blushing furiously "Well ... Who is singing now?"  
"Zelas and Luna"  
" I want to see that." He said, running away, still blushing  
Xellos follow him "I'm coming too"  
Yami glared at them "These two" And started to rub the back of his head , thinking that he had to apologize "Well, Lina , I'm sorry about the rumor!"  
Lina grinned "Oh , It's already forgiven ,oops ,you know that you are cute when you apologize" She pushed him on the wall "...You know, when I see your face I want to ki..."

Valgarv arrived in the room "Lina? What are you doing? Everybody is waiting for you"  
"Oh ...I'll finish another day." She left the room leaving a chocked Yami "huh?"


	6. V The accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Ok , so it was a very good was fun!" The teacher was talking when Gourry walked in the classroom "Excuse me but today Lina Xellos and Mai will not come to school"  
"why?"  
"Oh I forgot.. Wait" He said, rubbing the back of his head "Ah,I remember now , Luna and Seto had a car accident. They're at the hospital but won't wake up."  
"really? Ok , everybody will come to visit Luna and Seto at the hospital."  
Everybody nodded "Yes!""of course!"  
Only Yami said "Why must we have to go?"  
"Come on, the party was great and they were so nice with us!"  
"You're mean Yami!"  
"By the way , you can go back to your own classroom Mr Gabriev!" Then the teacher continued his class.

* * *

**- At the hospital -**

Lina and Mai were sleeping on a bench in the waiting room, Garv and Zelas waiting , and Xellos and Valgarv chatting while Mokuba and Phibrizio were playing duel monsters.  
Zelas notices a large group coming toward them."oh , you all came."  
Zelgadis answered "Yes ,how are they?"  
As a young-looking girl passed near them and winked, Yami said, blushing furiously "Whao , who is this girl?"  
Zelas laughed "Oh , you talk about mother!"  
"Really? But she looks so young"Yami said chocked.

Lina woke up, looked around as she heard voices, noticing that everybody was here "Wha..why are you all here?"  
"Hi lina!" Gourry greeted her followed by Sylphiel "How are you? We were worried about your sister"  
"A little tired but Ok"  
Sylphiel asked "Is she okay?" but Lina only shook her head as an answer. "They're okay, they're not in coma anymore, just resting"

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Zelgadis walked away, noticing a familiar dark-haired woman, and started talking to her  
"Eris, what are you doing here? Do you know the Inverse'?"  
Before she could answer, Zelas walked over to them, smiling a bit "I knew I saw you before ...You're the grandson of Rezo , aren't you?"  
"You know eachother?"  
"Of course , he is a family was one of my father's bests friends .I know Eris better than him."Zelas smiled at Eris and hugged her.  
"O.O"  
"Rezo and my father were best friends with grand father comes a lot in our house and he is Lina's godfather."  
"I never knew."  
"And Mo-kun is Luna's one."

As soon as Zelas finished her talk , Rezo and Sugoroku (Yami's grandfather) arrived in the hospital."Hi Zelas! We have heard . How are Luna and Seto?  
"Grand father?"  
Rezo recognized his grandson's voice "Zelgadis? You are here? Are you Luna's friend?"  
"Oh no , I'm Lina's classmate."  
"Really? And do you know Sug?"  
"Sug? Where I have heard this name?"  
Yami arrived "Grand father? what are you doing here?"  
Sugoroku blinked "You? here?"

"Suuuuuu-kun!" Lina ran to him, pushing Yami and Zel away "Have you heard?It's horrible!Rezo-kun?You're here too?" She turned her head as somebody poked her shoulder "What are you guys doing here? dont you see that it is a private conversation?Leave!"  
Rezo laughed "Li-chan , don't be so mean! Zelgadis is my grandson and Yami is Sugoroku's."  
"No way? you're kidding!"  
"No it's the truth.. I though you knew..." He was cut by LON's voice "Lina! Everybody! They are coming!"  
"OK"  
Yami looked at Zelgadis, confused "?"  
LON pat his head "Don't ask young boy.I can read in the future and they want to talk about something important "

Luna walked over everybody and started to yell "Gram , why did you tell everybody before us!"  
Now everybody looked confused ", What?"  
Seto kissed Luna's cheek and said "Well ,we're going to get married."  
Lina and Mai looked at eachother and said at the same time "Really?" while Mokuba and Phibrizio ran excited "cool!"


	7. VI The wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- A few weeks later-**

As set, the wedding between Luna and Seto finally happened. Everybody was invited.

Sugoroku as Luna's godfather invited Yami and Yugi. Rezo, as Lina's godfather, came with Eris, his wife and Zelgadis. Gourry, Filia, Amelia, Naga came as a family friends. Valgarv and Xellos are also here as they are Luna's cousin. Zelas, Garv are talking with their brother Dynast, DeepSea and LON. Sherra - Luna's cousin, daughter of Dynast - was also here with Honda, her new boyfriend.

* * *

**- At Seto's-**

Luna didn't want to marry in a church, so they decided to do the wedding in Seto's park - all the people invited are sitting on their chairs and look at Seto, waiting nervously.

Yami grinned a bit, looking at Seto "Damn, I never saw Seto nervous like this"  
"Yeah Yami" Yugi said nodding "I guess he's like us. A simple human..."  
Zelgadis shrugged "Hehe. Who would have guessed that?"  
Sherra, who was sitting behind them, shook her head and said "And who would have guessed that my cousin would marry somebody!"  
Sugoroku turned and hissed"Shhhhh guys... It's starting"  
"These kids, next time we're not sitting next to them" Rezo said as he shook his head.

As the music start, Mokuba and Phibbrizio started walking, throwing flowers everywhere. Then, as they finished their thing, they sat down next to Xellos. Then appeared Mai in a yellow dress walking with Xellos in a purple suit and Lina in a red dress walking with Valgarv in a green suit. Finally, Luna appeared in her long white dress and the ceremony begins...

Filia whispered "I never saw Lina in a dress, she looks good like this"  
Amelia nodded and answered' Yep, she does".  
"Too bad she doesnt have breasts :) " Naga said as she stared laughing  
"Shhhhh" was Sugoroku's answer

* * *

**- After the ceremony-**

After a long and boring ceremony, everybody started to eat the delicious meal cooked by Garv. The adults sitting at a table and the "kids" (meaning Gourry, Filia, Amelia, Naga, Zelgadis, Yami, Yugi, Honda, Sherra, Valgarv, Xellos, Mai, Lina, Phibbrizio and Mokuba) at another

"Honda, let's dance!" said Sherra, grabbing his arm, not waiting for his answer.  
Yami looked at them dancing closely "My. Honda is really in love with that girl."  
Naga nodded "Yeah. I still can't believe he ditched me for her..."

At the other side of the table, Xellos was sitting next to Filia and Valgarv on her other side  
"Hey Filia-chan, you wanna dance?" Xellos asked  
"No way Namagomi" was her answer  
"Bouh. Why are you being so mean with me?"  
Valgarv laughed at him and said "Filia, wanna dance?"  
"Sure" She said, taking his hand

Next to them, were Lina and Gourry, eating like porcs.  
"Even at weddings, some people don't have any manners." said Yami  
"Shut up" She said while eating "I eat while I can, I'm sure that Sis is going to ask me to sing a song for her."  
Xellos nodded "Probably, you're the best singer here"  
"Jeeze, I don't even know what I should sing anyway. You're going to play piano for me, right, Xellychan! "  
"Yes, you should sing that song Sylphiel wrote for Gourry"

Zelgadis stood up and started walking away "Huhum. Excuse me, I'm going for a walk..."  
"Zelgadis-san?" Amelia said looking worriedly at him  
But before she could follow him, Yugi said "Leave him alone Amelia"

* * *

**- In the parc-**

After looking for a nice spot to rest, Zelgadis got lost in the giant parc. As he walked around, he finally noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench and smoking.  
"Hey... You do know that smoking is really bad for your health, don't you?"  
Mai shrugged, looking at her bottle of champagne "Like I care.."  
"And drinking too... Aren't you a bit too young for that?"

Mai stood up, looking at him angrily "What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me? Go with you little stupid friends"  
"Well at least I have friends."  
She said, shocking her head "I don't care about friendship. I prefer being alone..."  
Mai lit another cigarette but Zelgadis grabbed her hand and threw away the cig

"I'm not sure that your brother would like that. Plus, it's not really lady-like. I though you looked really good in that dress, but I don't think that anymore."  
Realizing his mistake, Zelgadis started blushing a bit. Mai, noticing this, raised an eyebrow. "Whaou. Who would have know that Mister-Zelgadis-I'm-too-good-for-you would have have a crush on me. "  
Then, hearing the cheers on the other side of the park, she started to walk away and said "Come on, let's go or we will miss them..."

Following her, Zelgadis got back with his friends  
"Hey, where have you been?" "We though you already left..." They were all worried about him  
"I was..." Zelgadis shoot a short glance at Mai who was chatting and laughing with Lina. "I was just walking in the park and got lost. Then I saw Mai who helped me get back here"  
"She helped you?" the gang said dumbfounded  
Rezo walked over to them and said "Let's go Zelgadis..." quickly followed by Sugoroku "Yami, Yugi, we're leaving too..."


	8. VII The baby project

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- During class -**

Every year, students have to do a project for the biology class. And every year, it was the same.

Pr Tanabata started "So...Like you might have heard, we will start the project today. You'll be all paired up, one guy one girl. Starting one week, and this during a week, the girl will have to wear something underneath her clothes, then, next week, you will be given your baby. You'll have to take care of it both during 3 weeks and then will hand me a report of 30 pages about how you dealt with this situation. Also, like last year, you will have to live together, either at the guy's or girl's house, I don't care..."

Looking at a sheet of paper, he continued

"Ok, now, here is the list of the couples  
Xellos Metallium - Luisa Deria  
Lina Inverse - Zelgadis Greywords  
Filia Ucolp - Duke Devlin  
Gourry Gabriev - Anzu Mazaki  
Yami Mutou - Mai Kujaku  
Sylphiel Nelsrada - Valgarv Marui  
Jou Katsuya - Miho Nakamura  
Yugi Mutou - Amelia Seillune

Before starting to complain, I know some of you are not friendly with your partner.. That's how we made the couples, so that you can learn from the other"

* * *

**- At the cafeteria, during lunch break-**

Yami goes to his usual table, looking angry and sat down next to Yugi. "Oh No! I'm with Mai! Can you believe it Yug?"  
"Yeah. I heard... Well, it's not that bad"  
"Not that bad? She'll have to live with us! Or I'll have to go to Kaiba's house and it'll be World War 3. How are we going to do?"  
"Well, I don't know about you but you're going to be alone with her. I'm going to Amelia's, her father wants me to go there, he's scared for his daughter"  
"But.."

Zelgadis laughed lightly but Yami said "You should be the one scared. You are with Lina! She's probably going to kill you during the night"  
Yugi said sympathetically "Come on, she's not that bad. Plus, your grandfather will take care of her if she's causing you problems"  
Zelgadis shrugged "Well, she hates me as much as I do so there won't be any problem"  
Yami "I don't know if I prefer being with Lina or Miss-I-like-to-hang-out-with-the-boys Mai"

* * *

**- At the same time - **

Lina and Mai were smoking under the tree.  
" I'm so going to kill him." Lina spat angrily "He's always complaining, always thinking he's smarter than me"  
"Me too. How can they pair us with the two people we hate?"  
"Yeah. And I heard Xellos is with Luisa too"  
"Isn't that the chick always wearing dresses, telling we should learn how to clean cook and how to be obedient with guys?"  
"Yes Mai, that's her. She's a freak!"  
"Poor Xellos :)"

They continued to chat when somebody coughed "Hum Hum... You two! In my office in 5 minutes...  
"Oops" The girls said at the same time"

* * *

**- Back at the cafeteria- **

Speaker : "Yami Mutou and Zelgadis Greywords are wanted in the director Office. Please come as soon as possible..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Yami  
Zelgadis stood up and said "Let's go. We will see"

* * *

**- In the director office-**

Mai and Lina were sitting and chatting when Zelgadis and Yami entered  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Zelgadis. What are they doing here?"  
The director walked in and said "Hi Yami, Zelgadis! Sit down..."  
"What's wrong?" asked Zelgadis

Sitting down, the director said "As you can see, you've been called in my office due to the behavior of your two friends. They were both smoking during their lunch break."  
"And? What are we here? We don't care about them!" Yami said  
"The thing is, Mister Mutou, that you are coupled with them in the "Baby Project" and this is part of the project."  
"But..."  
"No buts Inverse! Smoking is bad for a baby, so you'll have to stop smoking or you'll all have a 0 at this project... clear?"

"And what about my extra-scholar activities? I mean, I do a lot: swordplay, babysitting, singing... plus I work part time at my family's restaurant... " asked Lina  
"Well, you will have to stop all kind of dangerous activity, like fights, swordplay or driving"  
"Wait" this was Mai's turn to speak "I can't ride my motorcycle?"  
"I'm afraid not Miss Kujaku" said the director

"Stupid rules..." Mai coughed  
"What did you say Miss Kujaku?"  
"She said nothing... But I have a question... Why are we involved with their actions?" Asked Zelgadis, looking angrily at the girls  
"Well, you're their husbands, so you have to take care of them... Now, go back to class and no more things like this, ok?"  
"Fine"

As they were all heading to class, Yami and Zelgadis glared at Lina and Mai  
"Inverse, Kujaku, I don't care about your life or you but you'd better not do that again or I'll kick your asses!" Yami spat, walking away  
"And if you don't do that for us, do it for you!" Zelgadis added, leaving the girls alone

"Great! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun with this project!" Lina said, shrugging


	9. VIII The first night

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- First night of the cohabitation -**

Lina arrived at the front-door of Zelgadis' house. She knew where he lived as she did came there once or twice to see her godfather Rezo but this time was different. She was going to live with them for some time. Knocking on the door, she silently hoped that nobody would open the door... but Rezo arrived and greeted her "Hey Lina-chan."  
After putting her things in her new bedroom, she walked into the kitchen where Eris was cooking and motioned her to go in the living room.  
Rezo smiled at her, holding a board game "Wanna play Lina-chan? It's a game called SLAYERS, we used to play it when you were younger"  
"Sure" she answered smiling. After all, it was a fun game.

After more than an hour playing, Zelgadis entered the room, asked curiously "How long have you been playing? Who wins?" He was hoping that Lina and him could be friendly to each other during her stay.  
"I of course" came Lina's reply. "I'm kicking his ass with my Dragon slaves..."  
Sitting at the table, Zelgadis thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "How can you beat Rezo with your Dragon Slaves? I never managed to do that..."  
Eris interrupted them and chirped "Come here guys, dinner is ready"  
Rezo laughed lightly and stood up, heading to the dining room.

Later that night, they were all watching a movie on TV.  
Rezo rolled his eyes "How ridiculous can it be? This movie sucks."  
Eris nodded while the teenagers paid absolutely no attention to him at all, enjoying the movie.  
"Eris, let's go to bed, tomorrow will be another long day" Rezo said, leaving the room, Eris following him.  
"Good night kids"  
Lina and Zelgadis watched the movie for a bit when Lina asked "Do you have popcorn?"  
Zelgadis stood up, put some popcorn bag in the microwave and a few minutes later, came back with a bowl full of popcorn.  
"Thanks" Lina said looking at him  
They finished watching the movie quietly. As they were eating popcorn, their hands both accidentally met in the bowl. And both were blushing, happy that it was too dark for the other to notice it.  
"I wonder why he hangs out with Yami and Jou. He's kinda nice" she told to herself, while at the same time Zelgadis though "She's nice when you get to know her"

- Next morning -  
As Zelgadis left early to school, Lina was taking her time in the bathroom. She then heard Rezo calling her "Lina, somebody's here to pick you up"  
Mai was standing in front of the door, with a purple helmet on, and holding another one "Come on lady, let's go to school"  
Lina walked over to her and muttered "I though you couldn't ride your bike anymore"  
Mai asked her a lot of questions during the ride and talked a lot too. Lina was not really paying attention to her and was just thinking about the previous night. During class, they just avoid to look at each other.

* * *

**- Yami and Mai - **

Yami and Mai were staying at Yami's house, since he didn't want to live at Seto Kaiba's.  
As she walked in the house, she felt she was not going to have fun. First, she was not used of people telling her what to do and what not to do. As she went outside for a walk, she lit a cigarette on the phone, with Varon, her best friend.  
"Hey Varon, I'm on the street feeling as I'm going to kill them... Yes... The grandpa is nice but already took my moto's keys... Alright, see ya tonight"  
She stopped her phone call as she saw Yami looking at her disaprovingly. "What do you want?" she hissed.  
Yami glared at her and said "Dinner's ready princess"  
Mai walked closer and snorted "Dont call me that, boy! Or I'm gonna kick your ass"  
Shaking his head, Sugoroku walked over to them and said "Stop this you two, you have to live together so deal with it"  
During dinner, they just glared at each other "Can I go for a walk" Mai asked  
"No young lady, you're under my responsibility so I won't let you go tonight" was the answer  
As Yami chuckled, Mai muttered under her breath "See if I won't leave"

Later, she heard snores from the grandpa's room so she decided to sneak and leave the house when she heard somebody's coughing behind her "Where are you going? Haven't you heard my grandpa earlier?" Yami said rubbing the back of his head.  
Mai turned and told him irritably "Leave me alone and see if I care, jerk"  
As Yami grabbed her arm to stop her, she slapped him and left, leaving him dumbfounded.

The morning after, during breakfast, Sugoroku just scolded Mai "What if something happened to you Mai?"  
She snorted, paying absolutely no attention to him at all, leaning back in her chair.  
"Yami, you will make sure that she won't go out tonight, or any other night"  
As Mai whispered something, Yami looked at her "This is going to be a long day"

* * *

**- Meanwhile... - **

Xellos Metallium liked to tease people, it was his favorite pastime. And having Luisa Deria as a partner for this project was heaven for him. He just had to imply that she was not the perfect housewife to make her cry.  
He wondered how were things for his friends, and his cousin Lina. She was with Zelgadis Greywords, a boring, too smart for his own good guy. His thoughts drifted toward Mai, he really liked her, and was happy to have her as a friend. He was nearly sad for her, as she had Yami for partner. Even if he was fun to tease, with his silly card games, he didn't like him at all.

Filia, for her part, was not happy to have Duke Devlin at her place. He was always flirting with her, even when she told him she dated some very jealous guy.  
She called Valgarv whenever she could to express her anger. He was a very good friend so she felt that she could talk about everything to him.

Sylfiel and Valgarv were friends, but they didn't really talk to each other. They were just friend's friends. As Sylphiel was the perfect housewife, she cooked nice meals, cleaned everything after him. Valgarv was happy but there was a lack of common interest.

Gourry and Anzu were doing just fine. Anzu couldn't do anything about Gourry's lack of attention but she was already used to it with her friend Jou.

Jou and Miho had a wonderful time, as they just started dating together.

Yugi had a great time at Amelia's. They shared the same sense of Justice and Friendship. But he got quickly bored with her sister, Naga, who was always trying to flirt with him, badmouthing everybody...  
Also, him and Amelia wondered about the others and how they were dealing with their partners. They knew that Anzu and Jou were just fine, but what about Yami and Zelgadis?


	10. IX The Saturday Night Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- A few weeks later -**

The project went perfectly. All the "couples" try to do their best as there was only one week left during the due date.

Zelgadis and Lina had to go to her place as Eris and Rezo had decided to go on a cruise for their wedding anniversary.  
That evening for dinner, Zelas stood up and raised a glass of wine "Welcome Zelgadis, I hope you will have fun this week with us"  
"Thanks" he replied shyly. Then looking at his right side, he noticed that the grandmother of the family was eying him closely, smirking as she did so. Then, Garv and Zelas headed to the restaurant, leaving Zelgadis with Lina, Lon and Phibrizzio.

"Let's play together" Phibrizio said, taking Zelgadis' hand and running to his room "Do you wanna play video games? Or card games, Zel-nichan?"  
"I'll challenge the winner" Zelgadis turned to see Lina standing in the doorway, smiling at them.  
"Great" Phibrizio chirped  
As she looked at them playing, a thought popped into Lina's mind "Why is he so nice with my family and I? Is that a plan to make me fall for him?

Lina was so caught up in her disturbing thoughts, she didn't even notice the looks Zelgadis gave her. He'd always found Lina rather cute, and the more he'd gotten to know her the more attractive she had seemed to him. For him, she not was anymore the bad-tempered brat, but a new friend, and he secretly hoped that he'd get to know her better.

* * *

**- Meanwhile, at the Mutou's house -**  
Mai was having a good time, for the first time in weeks. She had decided to be "nice" and play Duel Monsters with Sugoroku. She had grown found of the old man and nearly saw him as her own grandfather. They had been playing for hours when they heard somebody walking in  
"I'm back" said Yami as he walked in the living room.  
Mai glanced over at Yami, who was staring openmouthed.  
"Are you playing together?" he asked

Sugoruku looked at him, standing up, and said "Yes, and I can't beat her, she's really good. Here, Yami, try..."  
Yami looked at Mai who just nodded. As they played together, they seemed to forget their differences.  
"Come on, I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon and summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
Yami looked at her in shook. "How could she have that kind of cards" he wondered.  
As she noticed his look, she said "You forgot I'm a Kaiba. Seto lend me this card but he doesn't know it"  
And they played for hours, until the end of the night.

It was hard for them to wake up, so Sugoroku went to their rooms.  
"Kids, it's breakfast time"  
As they walked in at the same time, Mai rubbed her eyes and said "Breakfast? Do you have any coffee left?"  
Yami poured her a cup and handed it to her.  
"Looks like you had a great time yesterday, huh?"  
It was little, but smile Yami gave her sent an electric wave through her body. She stood up, hoping nobody would notice her state, and said "I have to pick Lina. See you at school" leaving a bewildered Yami.

* * *

**- Saturday's evening, at Lina's - **  
Lina had to work at the restaurant all week-long, since Dynast and his daughter Sherra had decided to leave the country to travel a bit, and this evening was no exception.  
Saturday night was Karaoke night, so there was a lot of people in there.  
Zelgadis, who had been dragged by Zelas, was sitting on a stool at the bar, looking at the Inverse'. He was happy to see a family with strong ties.

Soon, he felt somebody poked him. Here was Naga, Amelia's sister, with her boyfriend. He quickly felt uncomfortable as he noticed the way she eyed him. But soon, Lina, who saw everything, went to his rescue.  
"Come on, cutie, don't tell me you want to stay with that flat-chested little girl, do you?" Naga snorted  
Lina glared at her, wanting to punch her so badly "Well, aren't you tired of being the slut you are?" she answer back.  
Not waiting for a reply, Lina left them, heading toward the kitchen when she heard "coward"  
Turning around, Lina put down the plated she was holding and asked "What the hell do you want Naga?" who answered "Let's see who can win the song contest, category duets"  
"Come on, you know I can't do it. My partner is not here and I'm..." she stopped, a thought popping into her mind. She then turned toward Zelgadis and said "Alright, we will do it"  
"Wait" came his reply "I'm not singing"  
"Oh yes, you are" Lina planted her hands on her hips and scowled "I'm doing this because of you. It would have not happened if I had not come to save your butt"  
He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head "No way, I won't sing" but quickly changed his mind as the Inverse's family looked at him hopefully.

Later that night, they came back at Lina's home. Lina was savouring her victory with Zelgadis. She had to work but the evening ended well. As they entered the house, she motioned for him to remain quiet "Ssshhh. Let's go to my room, we can't talk here, we might wake up somebody"  
As Zelgadis nodded, she grabbed his arm and dashed in her room. Sitting on her bed, she looked at him and said "I wanted to thank you for tonight, you saved my life"  
Zelgadis shock his head, looking at her taking a bottle of wine out of a closet. As she noticed his look, she added while opening it "I kept that bottle for a nice occasion" then poured 2 glass, handing him one.

After a few glasses, they were chatting quietly, when, Without even thinking about it, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tenderly. Lina was surprised at first, but then she cautiously returned his affection. Zelgadis looked down at her in his arms, and impulsively leaned down and quickly kissed her lips.  
"Wait" She gently said as she ran her fingers across his face, then leaned forward and kissed him. They both blinked in surprise. Then, hesitantly, they kissed again. The kiss became more passionate.  
His hands reached across to her dress and felt the laces binding it together in the back. Easily, he undid the knot, and the laces loosened, so the dress slipped lower till it fell off her body.  
The next thing Zel knew, his back was on the bed. Although Lina's constant movements kept the majority of his mind from working, he did register the bed. Zel grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the sheets.

Early in the morning, Lina was half awake when she noticed there was something warm. At first, she snuggled the thing, but she realized that it was not a thing, but a man. She slowly got out of bed, hopping not to wake him up, and went for a walk, not even having breakfast.  
An hour or so later, Zelgadis found the bed empty. Quickly, he gathered his things and left for his home.


	11. X The morning after

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- Monday morning -**

Monday mornings were not easy, especially when you had not slept all weekend long.  
Mai and Lina were at Kaiba's mansion, chatting over coffee. They did that all sunday long. Mai had to leave the Mutou's the morning before, when she received a phone call from a crying Lina. Somehow, whenever she asked why she was crying, Lina just dodged the question, looking confused.  
"Do you want to skip school, hun?" Mai asked her.  
"Nuh, let's face it" responded Lina.  
"Will you tell me what happened saturday?"  
"I'd like to know that too, sister" Popped in a really concerned Luna "All I know is that you were working at the restaurant saturday evening, had a karaoke contest, and that's it"  
Lina stood up and just left without looking at the girls, who were staring openmouthed.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis was in his room, waiting for Yami to get out of the bathroom. He knew something had happened between Zelgadis and Lina, but couldn't figure what really occurred. Hoping that his friend would open up to him, he decided to stay at his house for the night.  
"Yami! Hurry up, or do I have to kick you out?" Zelgadis said furiously.  
"Jeeze, what happened Zel? I've never saw you so mad"  
"None of your business" was the reply  
"Let me guess, she punched you in the face and you just left her?" Yami inquired  
'Listen, I don't want to talk about it, nothing happened, I just didn't want to stay there, that's all" he said, leaving his best friend perplexed.

* * *

**- In the classroom -**

As the teacher took the reports, he said "Well, looks like everybody did a great job. I will read those and I hope to give everybody A+++."  
During the whole time, Lina and Zelgadis were shouting glances at eachother, hoping nobody would notice. As the bell rang, Lina, looking like a ghost, just stood up, expressionless, and left the classroom, leaving the teacher and students in shock.

Mai went over to Yami's seat and asked him "Yami, do you know what happened ? Did he talk to you? Lina won't at all"  
Yami shock his head and retorted "Well, it must have been something bad. Zel didn't say a word about it but.. "  
They both blinked in surprise, as Zelgadis left the classroom with all his things  
"He never missed a day of school. He didn't even paid attention to the class at all"  
"Yeah, I noticed that too."  
Yugi went over to them, with his lunchbox, and asked "Is something wrong? You look strange... wait, are you guys fighting again? Doesn't look like it tough"  
Mai patted his shoulder and left the little group.

Xellos was not happy at all. He enjoyed watching people cry but nobody'd hurt his Lina. As he teleported away to the school roof top, where Lina was lying down, he spoke "I know what happened, Lina-chan"  
Not even looking at him, Lina sighed and asked how. "Well, Zelas saw Zelgadis out of your bedroom, sunday morning. So I just put one and one together." he answered  
"I didn't want that to happen, I mean..." she said crying  
Without thinking about it, he gently wrapped his arms around her, petting her head and casting a sleeping spell, then, teleported both Lina and himself away.

Far away was standing somebody, who was watching the scene "Don't worry, you'll not suffer anymore"


	12. XI Months later

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

When she noticed her granddaughter's despair, Lon decided to send her away in the shadow world, to see her grandfather Shabbranigudou, who was the king there. She hoped that she would open up to her cousin Xellos, who was sent there as well.

She erased everybody's memory about Lina and Xellos. For the whole world, except family members, they never existed. Garv, Zelas were still taking care of the restaurant, Phibrizzio and Valgarv, stayed in the human world, and Luna with Seto.

None of them talked about Lina or Xellos in public, but they were a bit worried about their welfare in the Shadow World.

* * *

**- Months later -**  
Nothing really changed. Amelia still had a crush on Zelgadis. Mai and Yami were just avoiding eachother. Gourry/Sylphiel, Filia/Valgarv and Yugi/Anzu started dating eachother. And they had become friends. Only Valgarv knew about Lina and Xellos in the school.

On a sunny day like an other, a dark-haired young-looking man walked in the school, holding a picture. Seeing a small group of helpful looking teenagers, he walked over to them.  
"Excuse me, can I bother you for a second, please?" He said, looking hopefully at them.  
"Sure" said the girls beaming at this nice looking man.  
"I'm looking for my daughter, she's in this school. Here is a picture of her, well, last time I saw her, here..." he showed them the picture of a cute little 5 years old red-haired girl  
Everybody shook their heads. taking out another picture (of Lina and Xellos at 5 years old) he said "what about this guy? He's my nephew" ... Same reaction.

Amelia looked at him and smiled brightly "We will help you find her! Don't worry sir, in the name of justice, I will help you"  
As Yami and Zelgadis cleared their throats, the mysterious man turned to look at them "Do I know you?"  
They were Shaking both their heads, so the man added "Well, do you know any Mettalium, Inverse or Marui?  
Filia perked in "Marui is my boyfriend's family name.. Do you know him? His name is Valgarv"  
The man though about it then inquired "Is he related to Garv Marui?"  
"That's his father, he works in a restaurant, do you want us to guide you there? Amelia chirped

* * *

**- In front of the restaurant-**  
"It's here Mister Inverse" Amelia pointed to the restaurant "You will find Mr Marui"  
As he entered the place, the man had a nice feeling. "That must be it" he though. Sitting at a table with the teenagers (he had decided to pay them drinks, since they helped him), he called for a waitress to come. A familiar figure went to them.  
"What can I do for you kids" Zelas asked. Their eyes met, and Mr Inverse briefly saw Zelas' happy-go-lucky mask's drop.  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed.  
"Is that a way to treat your elder brother?" He asked.  
Grabbing his arm, she made him follow her, whispering "We need to talk, but not here, I'll explain everything"

He nodded and went back to his seat, with the gang. "Please, take whatever you want, you helped me a lot"  
"She didn't seem happy to see you, did see? Is that your sister?" Amelia asked  
"Yes, she is my little sister," he said "I was away for a long time. I kinda abandoned her and the rest of my family for my job"  
"What kind of job makes a man leave his family? That's unfair!"  
"I was a mercenary, and still am. That's why I had to leave, I didn't want my family to have troubles because of me. Then if you can excuse me, have to go to the bathroom"

As he headed toward the bathroom, somebody grabbed his arm "Shh, follow me" Zelas told her brother to follow her in the flat upstairs.  
She explained what happened since his departure  
"But why can't they remember anything about Lina? Or Xellos? Last time Luna wrote me, she told me everything about these kids..."  
"Mom erased their memories. She sent Xellos and Lina into dad's world. Lina wasn't feeling like herself and needed some break. Xellos just followed her, you know how he likes the shadow world"  
The man nodded "I understand everything now..."  
As they were talking, nobody seemed to notice that somebody heard everything.

Zelgadis went to the bathroom and saw Zelas and the man go upstairs. He wanted to know why they were so strange so followed them.  
He heard"But why can't they remember anything about Lina? Or Xellos? Last time Luna wrote me, she told me everything about these kids..." "Mom erased their memories. She sent Xellos and Lina into dad's world. Lina wasn't feeling like herself and needed some break. Xellos just followed her, you know how he likes the shadow world" "I understand everything now..."  
Going downstairs, he headed to the others and said "I need to go home, see ya" "see ya Zel"


	13. XII The truth revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Zelgadis ran to his house as he remembered what he just heard. He didn't mean to eavesdrop their conversation, he was just curious and knew something was wrong.

"Mom erased their memories. She sent Xellos and Lina into dad's world. Lina wasn't feeling like herself and needed some break. Xellos just followed her, you know how he likes the shadow world"  
Why couldn't he remember anything? Why do the names sounded familiar to him? He had to talk to the only person he could trust for that, Rezo.

As he walked into his house, he found Rezo sitting on a chair and reading today's newspaper.  
"Hey Zelgadis, how are you doing? Back so soon?"  
"Can we really erase memories like that?" Zelgadis interrupted him  
Rezo's eyes went wide "What are you talking about Zelgadis?" he said, hopping he didn't hear right.  
"I asked you if someone could erase memories... but by the look on your face, I guess the answer is yes"  
"Sit down" Rezo said "And let me talk, I'll explain everything." Zelgadis obeyed and sat "Your friend Lina had a nervous breakdown. She just wouldn't talk to anybody, so her family though it'd be best to sent her to their original world. They're not totally humans, you know, they use magic spells like you open a window."  
Rezo paused for a bit and he continued "They are family friends. We have been friends for years, your parents were childhood friends with hers... The head of the family though that it'd be easier to deal with you and her friends, if she simply erased your memory. I couldn't do anything against her."  
"So you just let her manipulate our brains like that" Zelgadis shouted standing up  
Rezo looked at him for a bit and shook his head "We didn't have any choice, she's the queen. I mean, in the other world. Anyway, I knew that somehow you'd find out so I hid your journal. You used to write everything in that. Here you are" He said as he gave him the notebook.

* * *

**- Zelgadis' room -**  
He understood everything, as he read the diary. He first used to hate that girl, but the poems he used to write about her were full of love, not angster. He did things with that girl, who had a nervous breakdown right after that. And then he completely forgot about her, or the diary.  
He got startled as the doorbell rang  
"Zelgadis, your friends are here" he heard his grandfather  
As he came downstairs, he noticed the looks of concern his friends were giving him  
"Are you okay?" Sylphiel asked her voice full of concern "You left so quickly"  
"Let's go to my room" he said everybody "I have something to tell you"

After hearing the story, everybody stared at him. Only Valgarv was not looking at him, but caught up in his thoughts.  
Filia turned to her boyfriend and asked him irritably "Is this true? You should know, it's your family"  
Valgarv just nodded "I couldn't tell anybody about this. One day, I woke up and my aunt only told me that Xellos and Lina didn't exist anymore in this world, that they had to go back home"  
Yami cocked an eyebrow "So you mean, you come from another world?"  
Valgarv sighed "My family is really strong, as you can tell, my grandmother used to be the queen there, but she got tired of the life she was living so just left. Her kids, who were adults, could stay there or follow her, and that's what they did. Her husband, my grandfather, is still there. This world is like hell, surrounded by fire, trolls, golems. When my family arrived in this world, my father abandoned all his powers and decided to cook and open his business. My aunt Zelas, however, continued to use her magic. Then they had us, I mean Xellos and I. We only have one parent. Lina's different, her dad met a human and fall in love with her. They had her sister and her, but the mother died on birth because she couldn't hold Lina's power."

Zelgadis interrupted him, a thought popping into his mind "Wait, you said your parents left the other world when they were adults, but Rezo told me my parents were childhood friends to your family..."  
Valgarv nodded toward him, smiling a bit.

Amelia stood up "So you're both aliens? You come from Hell?"  
Everybody looked at her "And?" Said Filia "We have known them for years, I will always love my Val, even if he's not from this world"  
Gourry thought about what he heard for a moment, then shook his head "I don't understand anything. So what you mean is that Valgarv and Zelgadis come from another world? And that Val's family are monsters?"  
Everybody nodded so he added "I already knew that! And you call me dense?"  
Everybody's eyes went wide. Gourry continued "I knew that Valgarv and his family were monsters, look at them, they look no older than us and they're parents... Look at the grandma.. really?"  
Mai chuckled "He makes sense. Who would have thought that he had a brain?"  
Sylphiel smiled at him, holding his hand, as he kept talking "But what about that Lena girl and Xellis boy? Why did they left?"  
Valgarv gave him a look and said "Well, my grandma erased your memory of them, because she sent them in the other world. My cousin was so depressed, nobody knows what happened to her...and my other cousin decided to follow her"

* * *

**- Later that night -**  
Zelgadis was lying in his bed, thinking about what he learned today "I'm a monster, from the other world, and I don't remember the girl I used to love". He slowly drifted to sleep.

_-Dream-_  
_"I can't believe how you can be so rude? Can't you see she's in love with you? You're happy, you made her cry, again." said a familiar voice_  
_"Well, I don't love her, I won't force myself to make you happy." he heard himself say_  
_"Jerk" he felt her twist his arm_  
_"Come on, cutie, don't tell me you want to stay with that flat-chested little girl, do you?" he heard a dark-haired woman say, wearing almost nothing._  
_"Ah? Of course he loves her, right Zel-kun?" he turned to see a purple-haired guy, smiling "You'll never find us, Zel-kun, keep dreaming"_  
_Turning back, he saw a five years old red-haired girl walking toward him _  
_"Zelchan, you here! I missed you! I have a present for you" she said as she gave him a ring, then whispered "The gate is where we first met" She pecked his cheek and just disappeared_  
_-End Dream-_

Zelgadis woke up, startled "I have to go to the cemetery"


	14. XIII The shadow world

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

After receiving a phone call from Zelgadis, all his friend came and gathered near a small cemetery.

"I want to go there" Zelgadis told everybody  
"Why do you want to go there?" asked Amelia "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that you came from hell, please don't go" she sobbed  
Zelgadis patted her head and smiled gently "I want to find Lina, I need to figure out something, and she's the only one that could help me"  
Gourry stood up from the bench and said "I'll go with you, Zelgadis, you might need help and I'm good at fighting"  
Sylphiel looked at him, sadly "Please be careful"  
Yami and Mai said in unison "I'll go too". Yami was Zelgadis best friend so it was easy to understand why he'd go with him, but Mai...  
"I have a gun, and I'm really good at it, we never know" she explained  
"I want to go too" said Amelia. Valgarv walked up to her and said "No, you won't. I'll be the fifth and last person to go with Zelgadis. I'm the only one to know my way around there..."

Valgarv motioned to a tree and started to chant some spell, then they all noticed a black door appear. As he took something out of his pocket, he opened the door and said "Let's go guys, it'll be late if we don't hurry. Bye." then disappeared.  
Sylphiel Filia Anzu Yugi Jou and Amelia waved goodbye to the small group and went back to their homes.

As the entered the Shadow world, everybody could sense the different aura. They turned to look at Valgarv and noticed he had a black horn on his forehead. "It's my astral form"  
They walked toward the castle and entered a dark forest. "Be careful" Valgarv whispered. "This is a holy forest, so we should be ok, but we never know"  
They've been walking for hours when they entered a ghost city. All the houses were gray, nobody lived there. As they noticed an Inn, they walked into it and took several rooms  
"Let's sleep here guys, we will continue tomorrow"

* * *

**- Next morning -**  
The guys woke up with the noise of something burnt. Following the smell, they arrived in the Inn's kitchen to see Mai cooking  
She rubbed the back of her neck and asked "Who wants breakfast?"  
The guys nodded and ate the good breakfast, when everybody left.  
They've been walking miles when they arrived near a lake. They rested for a while and were going to leave when they got attacked by trolls.

Gourry took out his wooden sword and charged one of them. The troll smirked at him and howled "I'm going to have a good meal, human"  
Mai tried to shoot him but he didn't feel anything. "Wait, I'm going to start with her, I prefer to eat females anyway"  
Yami tried to help her but had to get rid of his first. Another one attacked Valgarv and Gourry was nearly unconscious.  
"Too bad I don't know magic" Valgarv whined.

As she was going to be eaten, Mai closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them, to see the troll lying on the ground. And the others too.  
"What happened?" she asked, still shaken by the attack.  
"You humans shouldn't be here, it's their territory" said a silver-haired fox man. The other guy*, a small dark haired man*, just snorted and complained about how he got in trouble everytime he was with him.  
"Thank you so much" said Mai to the men who saved her and her friend's lives.  
"What are you doing here anyway? You don't belong here..." He asked softly then looked at Valgarv. He could sense some strong power under the green haired guy.  
Valgarv glared in response "What do you want?" He didn't like being stared at. He felt something strange but familiar coming from the guy. And strong power from the other.

The little group of friends followed their new acquaintances, and walked toward a small house. As they entered, the white-haired guy, who introduced himself as Kurama, said "Let's talk here" motioning them toward a table "So, let me get this straight. You're in the Shadow world to see your friend who left your world without saying anything?"  
His friend, Hiei snorted "Maybe she didn't want to see you anymore. Do you know where she lives?"  
Valgarv nodded "She's with the king. She's his grand-daughter, as I am."  
"Lina" Kurama whispered "Did she come here alone?" And, as he smelled the air around Valgarv, he added "And you must be Garv's son, right? You smell just like him"  
Zelgadis raised an eyebrow "How do you know her name? We never said it. Same goes with Val's dad."  
Hiei interrupted him "Everybody knows who they are, that's it"

Kurama shared a glance with his friend before saying "Fine, we will help you with your friend. Let's go to the castle" He gave them real sword to each of them. "It might come in handy"

* * *

**- Shabby's castle - **  
As they arrived to the castle, they noticed nobody was around. They decided to enter and walked around  
"This is creepy" Mai said sweating lightly "It's so hot in here too"  
"Remember, this is a demon's house" Yami added  
Hiei looked at Kuruma "Do you think they're here? It seems so quiet"  
After walking for a while through the hallway, they got attacked by some lesser demons "You're not from here, humans, you're going to die"  
"Fireball" they heard somebody say. Then, as the lesser demons disappeared, they turned to the voices.

"You shouldn't be here at all" Said one little blond girl, not looking older that 5. "Shabby's not going to be happy at all" Added the other one, a small red-head boy, looking the same age  
Gourry walked to them and said seriously "Kids, this is no game, you should not be here. You might get hurt"  
The boy snorted and said "We just saved your ass, Mister" then his felt his sister squeeze his hand "Well, she saved your ass, I don't like magic at all"  
The girl walked toward the group and motioned to a dark hall "Follow me" She said before leaving

Mai looked bewildered and said "Do you think we can trust them? I mean, they're just kids but look at what they did"  
The boy turned to them "You can trust us. If you continue without us, you won't be able to see the king. He's hiding in there" with that, he ran after his sister and disappeared.  
Zelgadis stared at where the kids were heading before disappearing and shook his head "They could have let us get killed by these demons, so I think we can trust them"  
Valgarv nodded, not saying anything, but caught up in deep thoughts.

Hiei and Kuraba shared a glance and followed the group.

* * *

** Kurama and Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho


	15. XIV Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- In the castle -**  
Entering in a giant room, the gang and their two new friends looked everywhere.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" A familiar voice stammered.  
"Lina!" Valgarv said, walking toward her and hugging her  
"Val... What are they doing here? They're going to get killed, you know.." she told him irritably then looked at her fiends, well former friends, as they didn't remember her at all. Then she glanced over at Zel.  
"Zelgadis discovered everything. He heard Zelas talk about you and Xellos, so he decided to come see by himself why you left" Valgarv answered.  
"Please, leave! If he finds you here, he's going to kill you all" she cried, panicking.

"Too late my Lina!" They heard a really deep voice say "So you managed to get here, humans. You must be really strong, to beat my guards like that"  
"King! I'm sorry, I didn't know they were going to come here" Lina told her grandfather, bowing lightly.  
Shabby continued, motioning for Lina to remain quiet, and casting Valgarv an angry glare, "Valgarv, why did you help them come here? You know the rules, don't you?"  
"Your highness" Mai said bowing "We didn't mean to disturb you, we just wanted to see our friend"

"You got guts, young lady" He frowned "Well, you are my guests, so enjoy yourself here. After all, we have a big event coming soon, so the more, the merrier"  
Lina looked surprised then walked over to her friends and said "Let me guide you" eying suspiciously the newcomers, Kurama and Hiei.

"This will be your bedrooms, somebody will call you when dinner's ready"  
Lina whispered to Kurama to follow her. "Flow break" she said as she entered the room, revealing the real appearance of Kurama. he had bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, like hers. "I missed you so much Brother, why are you here?"  
"Please, don't do that" Kurama said, his appearance spell "I can't have anybody else recognizing me, sister" he said, pulling her in a tight embrace  
As she hugged him back, Lina closed her eyes. The door swung open "Lina, I need to tell you something" The voice walked into the room and stopped. Lina and Kurama froze and the voice's owner just ran out.  
"Zelgadis" Lina muttered..

During dinner, Lina couldn't help but glance toward Zelgadis who just ignored her.  
"Lina, there's something I need to discuss with you." Started her grandfather "Tomorrow the Prince of Thieves will be visiting the palace to seal an alliance us and his kingdom. As you know, our power have been decreasing, and as my only granddaughter ..."  
"What about Sherra? She's your granddaughter too..."  
"She doesn't have your strenght. Anyway, I want you to meet him and be nice"  
"But..." She was interrupted by Shabby "No buts, this is not a demand, but an order from your king. I'm not telling you to think about it, I'm telling you that you're going to marry him, happy or not. He's coming tonight..."  
Then, he clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Alright, let's prepare this ball and seal the marriage!"

* * *

**- Presentation party -**  
Prince Bakura was not a nice man, he was mean with his subjects, his concubines.. with everybody but he was strong. He was called by Shabby who wanted to make an alliance. He was going to marry the granddaughter, he heard she was strong and had a fire-temper and chuckled lightly "This is going to be fun"  
As he arrived in the Ballroom, he noticed that everybody looked at him. As he walked toward the center of the room, he smirked. Then he approached his soon-to-be-bride , bowing to her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Lina couldn't help but blush slightly, surprised by his behavior.

A group of 5 priestesses started to sing a blessing dance song. On the throne, Lina Shabby and Bakura were watching the dance when Lina decided to stand up "I need to wash my face" she said before heading toward the bathroom. When she came back, Bakura was talking to the king about strategies. She walked toward her "friends" and sighed "I can't believe it", sitting next to them. She heard the king clap his hands "Let's get the ball started".

Lina walked over to Zel and asked him to dance with her. "I wanted to talk with you about what you saw last night" She said. Zelgadis nodded, and took her hand, leading her to the dancefloor and starting to waltz. "It's not what you think, you have to keep that a secret but" dancing closer, she whispered to him "He's my brother, but we can't let anyone know. He doesn't want people to know he's not dead. That's why he took another form."  
Zelgadis nodded, understanding everything, he then held her close.

"May I have this dance Mai?" Yami asked, as he everybody else around him were busy. He took her hand and led her to the centre of the ballroom, and together they danced.

Bakura glared at his fiancée "She can't be with him. She's mine now, and her power too." Then standing up, he walked over to her and pulled her arm "What are you doing bitch? You're my fiancee, you can't dance with any other guy now..."  
Looking at the king for help, Lina knew she already had lost the battle and obeyed. She had to marry that guy, happy or not about it.  
"You're going to pay for this" he yelled. Then, yanking her hair, he slapped her in the face. "Now, you're going with me, in our bedroom"

Kuraba, glowing red, looked at his friend Hiei who just pat his shoulder "Not now, we can't do anything, you have to wait."

One guard, who had been working in the castle for years, came to Bakura and grabbed his shoulder. "This is not a way to treat a lady, mister"  
"And this is not a way to treat your future king" he said before casting a spell that blew the poor guard out. Everybody looked at them in shock, but nobody could do anything. They knew that the could be killed.  
Lina knew they couldn't do anything against him, so she just left the room, followed by the 2 kids.


	16. XV The Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**- In Lina's bedroom-**  
Everybody looked at Lina, dumbfounded, as she left the ballroom and ran to her bedroom. Zelgadis followed her and opened the door, just to see her hugging the two crying kids.

"Lina, are you ok?" he asked, worried, not taking off his eyes of the kids.  
"Yes, don't worry, I'll be fine, I can handle that. They're scared, that's it" came the reply. Then putting a sleeping spell on them, she put them and laid them on the bed. Then, coming closer to Zelgadis, she whispered "After our night together, I was very sick. Had a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant. I didn't know it was going to happen, and didn't know how to react, so I asked my grandma. She said I should tell you but I didn't listen to her, so scared. And left for the shadow world. Xellos followed me, he knew all along."  
Zelgadis hugged her, petting her hair "I'm here now, you can rely on me"  
Hugging him back, she pulled him closer and said sadly "I know, but I have to obey the king"  
She gently ran her fingers across his face, then leaned forward and kissed him slightly on the lips, casting a sleeping spell on him.

Then, she called a maid "Please, put him in another room, in a nice bed" she looked sadly at Zelgadis, kissing his forehead, and left her room.

* * *

**-Back in the ballroom -**  
Xellos teleported next to Valgarv and pat his shoulder "What happened while I was gone?"  
Valgarv just looked at his cousin and shrugged "A LOT! Where were you?" "Had to help stupid Dynast getting rid of some kingdom"  
"Well, Lina is getting married to that jerk, you know..." Xellos didn't let his cousin finish and just vanished.

Lina appeared right after, sitting next to the king and her fiancé, looking sadly at the ground.  
Then as she stood up, she whispered something to the king and he motioned her to go.  
Walking over her friends, she looked a bit sad. Then, seeing that Mai and Yami were still dancing, she laughed a bit and sat next to her cousin Valgarv and her brother Kurama.  
"Kurama, I don't think you can do anything for me. Can you take care of him during the wedding?" She asked her brother, him being Zelgadis of course.  
He didn't say a word and just nodded, looking at the people dancing.

* * *

**- Later that night -**  
Bakura came to see his fiancee.  
"You'd better not be close to that freak again, understood?"  
"Don't worry, it was just a game. He was my toy you know, no way I was going to love that guy" She said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"I'm glad we're getting married Lina, together we're going to have all the power we need to control the world" Bakura continued, pulling her closer  
Feeling that he was wanting more, Lina slowly pushed him away "You'll have to wait our wedding night" then pushed him out.

Zelgadis was standing behind the door, hoping to talk to Lina. They were talking and kissing when he woke up in another bedroom. Was it a dream, he wondered. He heard voices talking so slowly opened the door. When he noticed it was Lina and Bakura talking, he listened quietly "He was my toy you know, no way I was going to love that guy" he heard Lina say. Then his heart shattered in a million pieces. Slowly closing the door, he walked out without looking back.

In another room, Mai and Yami were cuddling in a bed, naked "I can't believe we waited this long to be together" Mai said  
Yami nodded, kissing her shoulder and added "Yes, it feels weird but at the same time, it feels right"  
Mai looked at him and asked "Do you think Zelgadis is going to be ok? I mean, we haven't seen him since the ball, a maid told us he was going to bed"  
Yami interrupted her and said "I'm sure he's ok. Maybe he finally forgot about that Lina, she's such a bitch, really"  
Looking at him angrily, she hissed "What are you calling Lina a slut? Not her fault if she has to marry a guy. And if Zelgadis was not quick enough to get her"

Yami stood up and put on a shirt "Well, she seduced him first, probably knowing she was going to hurt him in a way or another. Then she leaves with Xellos, she probably used him too. And now, she gets married with another man"Mai put on her dress, stood up and slapped him, interrupting him "If she's a slut, then I'm one too...I can't believe..." Then carrying his clothes with one hand, Mai opened the door with the other and thew away his clothes "Get out!" She simply told him.  
Yami followed his clothes and went outside. During their fight, they noticed Zelgadis walking away.  
"Wait Zel" Yami said running after him. Mai followed him.  
Turning to look at the voices, Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing dressed like that?"

Yami just kept silent so Mai spoke "We just had sex, and Yami, being the jerk he is, just insulted me"  
Zelgadis looked at them and understood she told the truth. "Where were you?" he heard Yami ask him  
"I was sleeping, so tired." Zelgadis said, looking sad.

Mai and Yami shared a glance and nodded toward eachother. "Are you ok?" Mai asked, her voice full of concern.  
"Yes. I just want... I just want to leave please, now"  
Yami shrugged "It's late. Don't you want to wait tomorrow morning?"  
Zelgadis shook his head and said nearly crying "I was going to Kurama's room, to see if he could take me back to our world"

Mai and Yami shared another glance. "Something must have happened" they though at the same time  
The trio dressed up, went to wake up Gourry, Kurama and Hiei. And left the shadow world.

* * *

**- Wedding day-**  
Lina was walking toward the alter, with a pretty white wedding gown. She looked at her cousin and sent him a smile. Her friends left, probably because Zelgadis didn't want her to see her getting married to that Bakura.  
As the king started the ceremony, someone opened the door. It was her dad, followed by her grand mother (aka the queen) and her smiling cousin Xellos.  
Xellos sat down next to Valgarv and said "See, I have brought help"

An angry Bakura walked toward the people interrupting his wedding "Who are you? How dare you interrupt my wedding?"  
Mr Inverse looked at him and snorted "No way, you're not getting married to my daughter"  
LON walked toward her husband, who was starting to sweat a lot "How can you marry our Lina? She deserves better than him"  
"But... " Was the only thing he could say. He quickly abandoned his idea. His wife was way stronger than he will ever be, and just stood up, next to her.

Bakura was pissed. All his efforts were gone, due to this woman (lon). As he launched an attack toward her, she just counter attack and throw a Gigaslave on him, destroying him.  
Then, she clapped her hands together, and said, smiling "Alright, let's party, we have to celebrate this non wedding"


	17. XVI Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Right after what was supposed to be her wedding, Lina left the shadow world with her two kids and Xellos. She came back to apologize to Zelgadis and tell him she'd always loved him. But when she came to see him, she heard that he had started a new relationship with Amelia. "He deserves happiness" she thought. So she left and returned to the shadow world, telling her family not to tell about the wedding's cancellation.

* * *

**- A few years later -**  
It had been several years since they had all met. But today was a special day, it was going to be Mai and Yami's wedding. After what happened at the shadow world, they though about it and started to date.

They had invited all their friends. Amelia and Zelgadis, who had been in couple since the Shadow World Episode. They were happy together, she loved him and seemed to heal his broken heart. Gourry and Sylphiel were already married and already had a baby, Filia and Valgarv were married. Anzu and Yugi still dating. They were either working already or studying at college.  
Yami's grandfather was here, next to Rezo, Zelgadis' grand father. Eris was here too. Mai had invited her brother Mokuba and Seto with Luna, his wife.  
Everybody was chatting in the park, at Seto's mansion.

Lina and Xellos arrived just before the ceremony started, with the kids. They were not a couple, but always together. Xellos had taken over the Shadow World, and was now leading it with Kurama and Hiei. Lina was just like herself, training with her magic.

* * *

**- After the ceremony -**  
After the ceremony, a dinner was held in Kaiba's mansion. All the guests were chatting and eating happily. Xellos caught the bouquet.

Lina saw Zelgadis standing at the balcony and stood next to him  
"That was a nice party, right?" she said, hoping to start the conversation. He quickly nodded so she continued "Zel, I wanted to talk about the Shadow World. I'm sorry you know."  
"What do you want to talk about? I mean... where is your husband? He let you come here by yourself?" he said harshly  
"About that..." came the reply "We never got married, my grandma stopped it. And when he attacked her, she killed him. Now, I'm living with Xel and Kurama and Hiei, we're taking care of the shadow world"

Zelgadis said nothing, so Lina just continued "I know you heard what I told Bakura, about you being a toy. I did that just so he would leave you alone. I lied all the time I was with him".  
Zelgadis looked surprised, listening to her, so she kept on talking watching him carefully "Now, you're with Amelia, and I'm happy for you, but I don't want you to believe that I used you. I ... I had feelings for you. I wanted to tell you, but it was too late anyway." Lina looked at him and shouted "Can you please say something?" then, closing her eyes, she just left him by himself, walking out to the parc.

Lina left a dumbfounded Zelgadis. He couldn't believe what he heard. "Just go with her" he heard someone say behind him and turned to see Amelia standing, tears in her eyes "I know you only loved her, since the beginning". Looking at her, Zelgadis sighed and shook his head "Amelia, I don't. I love you".  
Standing closer to him, she cupped his face with her hand and planted a light kiss on his lips "You don't love me, you like me but not love. You're just too proud to run after her."  
As she looked at him leaving toward the parc, Amelia couldn't hold down her tears. Xellos, who was watching the scene since the beginning, pat her shoulders and hugged her "You did the right thing, you know, someday you'll find your true love"

* * *

**- In the park-**  
Lina was sitting on a bench, looking at her feet. She felt so idiot but at the same time, she was proud. No regret she though. She heard noises from the dining room and smiled to herself. As she heard steps, she felt someone sit next to her

"Lina, you broke my heart, you know" Zelgadis said  
"I didn't mean to do it. And you did too, remember our first karaoke night together?"  
"You left without saying anything. Then, I got my memories erased, and when they came back, you were to be married with that jerk" he said, grabbing her hand "I loved you since we first met, you know, at the cemetery"

Without even thinking about it, she grabbed his collar and kissed him. He kissed her back. As they were cuddling, 2 familiar kids came toward them.

"Are you our daddy?" The girl asked looking hopefully at him. The boy snorted and said "Can't you see he is? He looks just like us, blue eyes too" Zelgadis came to hug them and closed his eyes, he had a family now.

THE END


End file.
